


Peces

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflexionando sobre su relación con Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peces

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo, asi que mil disculpas por los errores. Los hermanos Winchester se apoderaron de mi y simplemente tuve que escribir.Basado en un sueño que tuve.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"Una vez leí por ahí que ciertos peces brillan cuando se aparean, en el fondo del mar, en medio de la oscuridad"

Eso fue que dijo después de acostarnos la primera vez, desnudos como estábamos en medio de ese cuarto de motel barato, lleno de respiraciones agitadas y olor a sexo en el ambiente.  
Las luces de neón del cartel que estaba colgando afuera se colaban por las desgastadas y ya transparentes cortinas de aquella habitación, iluminando levemente su cuerpo aún sudoroso, haciéndolo brillar de manera extraña.

Yo me sonreí.

Solo el nerd de mi hermano podía hablar así después de coger.

Tal vez sería esa nube que te invade después del orgasmo o que se yo, pero en ese instante sólo atiné a atraerlo hacia mí y besarle la boca. El se dejaba besar, abriendo la boca como un pez; yo seguía sonriendo mientras le invadía la boca jugando con su lengua, que se enroscaba con la mía. Recorrí toda su cavidad, su suave paladar todavía tenía sabor a la naranja que se había comido hace un rato; cuando había más ropa y menos seguridad de lo que nos estaba pasando.

El beso se deshizo en un montón de pequeños besos que dibujaban su cara y también la mía. El chico aún tenía mucho que aprender a la hora de besar, pero siempre había sido un excelente aprendiz, siempre le encantó aprender cosas nuevas y en esa ocasión supe que no tardaría en sorprenderme.

Él brillaba a la tenue luz artificial que se filtraba sobre la cama, encima mío, con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

"Tú eres un pez", le dije dándole un beso en su pequeña nariz. Él chasqueó la lengua, dándome un suave golpe en el hombro. Luego hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, mascullando un ‘idiota’ con sus labios pegados a mi piel húmeda, saboreando mi sudor. Podría haber sido asqueroso en otra ocasión, pero en ésta no. Deseaba que me lamiera más, que me mordiera si creía que era necesario. Pero como dije, aún tenía mucho que aprender y tendríamos muchas otras noches, mañanas y tardes para explorar ese tipo de cosas.

¿Las tendríamos?

La pregunta en ese instante era tan importante y tan llena de perturbantes dudas que me hizo sentir como si se tratase de un chorro de agua fría por la espalda. Tal vez él sintió la tensión en mi cuerpo.

Sacó la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y se me quedó mirando con esos ojos de cachorro capaces de enternecer y vulnerar hasta el más cruel y desalmado ser que andorree por esta tierra.

Yo suspiré y volví sonreír.

"Perra", le murmuré acariciando su sedoso cabello y volviendo a colocar su rostro sobre mi cuello, como cuando éramos más chicos y él tenía miedo de los truenos, y papá no estaba, y teníamos que arreglarnos solos.  
'Y cuándo vuelve Papá. Y por qué se tiene que ir. Y por qué tiene esa arma, qué hace con ella y que tal si no regresa, y tú no te vayas también…'

Lo aferré aún más a mí.

Ahí entendí que yo no me iría nunca de él. Nunca me iría de él.

Pero no podía decirlo, eso era de nenas. Así que se lo dije con besos.  
Uno en el hombro. No me iré de ti. Otro en la corona de su cabeza con olor a shampoo de coco. Te lo prometo. En la nuca, haciéndole cosquillas. Por favor no te vayas de mí...

Escucharle reír me envalentonó y seguí besándole la espalda y dándole cosquillas.

Terminamos, él debajo mío, boca abajo, corcoveando entre risas, y yo encima, haciéndole cosquillas por los costados sin misericordia, disfrutando de la tibieza de nuestros cuerpos jugueteando en la oscuridad.

Como cuando éramos niños y papá no estaba. Y estábamos aburridos.

‘¿Y si jugamos en la oscuridad a que yo era un tiburón y tu eras un nadador como en la película?' 'No, no, mejor a que el piso estaba lleno de tiburones y la cama era un barco o una isla’; ‘ok pero yo soy el tiburón’. ‘¡Pero los tiburones no están en la tierra! ¡Tú no puedes salir del agua y subirte al barco! ¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! ¡Los tiburones no dan cosquillas! ¡Eso no vale!’...

De repente el flashback desaparece detrás de mis pupilas. El movimiento ondulante de las caderas de Sam me volvió a la realidad.

Ya no éramos niños. En algún sentido yo nunca lo fuí mucho. Pero él sí. Me había asegurado de que al menos él sí. Abrazándolo cuando caían truenos, jugando a que era un tiburón que sabía respirar fuera del agua…

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo había sacado de allí. Ahora era ese muchacho que empujaba sus caderas contra mí, que me sacaba resuellos y me hacía suspirar su nombre como un mantra.

"Sam... Sam... Oh, Sammy"

Sus nalgas tibias acunaban mi carne dura, pidiendo a gritos enterrarse de nuevo entre ellas, reclamar ese territorio otra vez.

"Dean ...Ah... Dean.."

Mi nombre en sus labios era un arma que disparaba directo a mi corazón.

"Si, bebé... Dime"

"De... más, más, De"

Sam sonaba suplicante, deseoso. Mi nene quería más. Yo nunca pude contra esa voz. Era un canto de sirenas, un hechizo endemoniado. Gruñí y enterré mi rostro en sus cabellos, poseído por su encanto.

"Aquí estoy bebé, siempre"

Aquella noche supe que él sería mi luz en la oscuridad, mi pez brillante.

Me pregunté si acaso su luz me hacía brillar a mi también.


End file.
